Alignment
The Alignment system used in the Warcraft RPG is based on the system from the venerable table-top RPG. That said, many layers exist of good and evil, between chaotic and lawful. Alignment does not force characters into cookie-cutter molds. Personality quirks and life experiences make everyone different; it is possible to have a lawful good paladin grumble against the commands of his lord or a chaotic evil barbarian feel the lonely bite of a winter's evening and wish to have a pleasant conversation. Alignment is filled with shades of gray which colors an interesting character, not as a leash with which to chain them. The animosity between the races of the Alliance and Horde can put lawful good characters at each others' throats. An orc can be raised within the shamanistic heritage of his people, learn to channel positive energy and become a healer, follow Thrall and his religion's rules to the letter, and still have no compunctions against killing a lawful good paladin who is following his lord's orders to rid the world of the orcs who killed his parents. It is easy for good characters to be at the wrong ends of swords, and it is just as easy for evil characters to band together to fight the greater good. Alignment for races are listed as either “always”, “usually”, or “often” (such as “always neutral” or “usually chaotic evil”). *Always: All races of this sort have the indicated alignment. Exceptions, if they exist, comprise less than 1% of the race's population and apply to isolated individuals. *Usually: 80–90% of the race have the indicated alignment. Exceptions are thus rare and may be ostracized by the race's society. *Often: 40–80% of this race have the indicated alignment. Exceptions are uncommon, but not unknown.Monster Guide, 8 A faction alignment does not include a descriptor, but instead describes the overall alignment of the faction. The Alignments Lawful Good *The lawful good character acts on the side of goodness, righteousness and order. The warrior who is beholden to a lord or a church, the priest dedicated to healing the wretched - anyone who cannot stand by while others suffer. They will chase evil to the end of the world. An example is the Argent Dawn, or the Red Dragonflight. Uther the Lightbringer is a good character example. ** The lawful good character will always strive to do good; however unlike chaotic good, they refuse to go against any laws to pursue said good action. Therefore they will not murder an innocent in sacrifice to a greater cause, steal from the rich and give to the poor, or rebel against even the most terrible governments, they shall work within ''the system to the best of their abililty. Lawful Neutral *The hater of chaos, a lawful neutral character will stick to the letter of the law, whether it is their personal code of rules, their king's, or their religion's. This character finds chaos as abhorrent as evil and will not bend their personal guidelines even to help another if it will contribute to chaos. The Titans are most of the time Lawful Neutral, as are the Kirin Tor and the Blue and Bronze Dragonflights. As a character Admiral Proudmoore will be the best choice. Lawful Evil *A being who gains power through methodically destroying others is lawful evil. Power comes through order, but one can be orderly about slaughtering innocents. Tradition is important, but goodness is not. The Scarlet Crusade and Cult of the Damned are of this alignment. Arthas Menethil after driven slightly insane falls here, as his obedience of Ner'zhul's commands was executed in a shockingly orderly fashion. Voidwalkers and the Beholder is also under this category. Neutral Good *Ultimately a giver, the neutral good character will do what they can to help, working within law or chaos; but ultimately they prefer their own counsel. Examples are the Order of Tirisfal and Explorers' Guild. Thrall is a great pattern of a Neutral Good, or the Green Dragonflight. True Neutral *A middle-of-the-road character, a neutral character finds it difficult to fit into any other distinction. They do what seems to be a good idea, whether it flows with law or chaos, good or evil. Often a follower and at times superb leaders, they'll rarely go against the group. Most goblin Trade Princes are of this alignment. Neutral Evil *A neutral evil character serves only their own needs/ends. They follow no law but also have no drive toward chaos. They kill or steal as they see fit to get what they want.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game'', 163 The Venture Co. and Defias Brotherhood are prime examples, and Baron Valimar Mordis would be another prime example. Chaotic Good *The hero of the downtrodden, the chaotic good character cares not for laws and order but only for doing good. If they must break the law to help others, they will do so without compunction. This character will steal to feed a poor family or stand up to their own master to defend a falsely accused servant. The Cenarion Circle is a Chaotic Good faction. Illidan Stormrage is an example of a character with this alignment. *Arthas Menethil before turning into the Lich King falls into this category, ordering a city to be purged because they were corrupted. Chaotic Neutral *The true individual, the chaotic neutral character prizes their own freedom above all else. They do not want ties to either good or evil to influence them, preferring to make their own way as they see fit. Most chaotic neutral care nothing for people in their groups, have little to no allegiances, caring only for themselves. Most Elemental Lords, or the Netherwing Dragonflight are of this alignment. Kael'thas Sunstrider is a good example how a Chaotic Neutral can be. Chaotic Evil *With the drive of pure hatred, the chaotic evil character will do whatever they can to attain their goals. They are bound by no laws, no master and no compassion. While unlikely to run down the street slaying innocents (chaotic evil does not mean stupid), this character would have no regrets about doing so. Examples are the Scourge, the Burning Legion, Deathwing, the Black Dragonflight, and the Sha. Good-aligned *Lawful Good *Neutral Good *Chaotic Good Evil-aligned *Lawful Evil *Neutral Evil *Chaotic Evil Neutral-aligned *Lawful Neutral *Neutral Good *True Neutral *Neutral Evil *Chaotic Neutral Lawful-aligned *Lawful Good *Lawful Neutral *Lawful Evil Chaotic-aligned *Chaotic Good *Chaotic Neutral *Chaotic Evil References External links Jun 20th 2012 at 1:00PM}} Mar 7th 2012 at 9:00AM}} ru:Мировоззрение Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Monster Guide